The subject of the invention is a label dispenser for sewing machines, comprising,
(a) a holding means for a label tape supply drum;
(b) a stepping motor for advancing the label tape in sections;
(c) a light sensor for detecting reading marks on the label tape;
(d) a clamping means for clamping the leading end area of the label tape;
(e) a knife for cutting off from the label tape a label clamped with its leading end area;
(f) a feed means for grasping each label and feeding it to the sewing machine to have it sewn on to sewing material; and
(g) an electronic control means for the stepping motor, which can be programmed with data of the particular labels to be sewn on and to which the light sensor is connected.
In a known label dispenser for sewing machines, the label tape is advanced in sections by means of an asynchronous motor which is equipped with a brake. A light sensor detects reading marks on the label tape and controls the operation of the asynchronous motor and the cutting knife accordingly. If there is a change from one type of label to another, in particular to labels of a different length, mechanical stops of the label dispenser and the position of the light sensor along the label tape must be readjusted precisely and with difficulty. Furthermore, one cannot be fully certain that the labels will not twist or slip.